


Gli occhi della morte

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Julian Devorak, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late at Night, Loneliness, Masturbation, References to Depression, Secret Crush, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: In una notte piena di fantasmi della mente, la contessa Nadia pensa al suo prigioniero, Julian, che rischia di dover morire l'indomani... Cosa si agita in lei? E lui... cosa vuole realmente? Sarà evitato il dramma o il nuovo giorno segnerà un triste destino per entrambi?
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 4
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash





	Gli occhi della morte

_Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi  
questa morte che ci accompagna  
dal mattino alla sera, insonne,  
sorda, come un vecchio rimorso  
o un vizio assurdo. I tuoi occhi  
saranno una vana parola,  
un grido taciuto, un silenzio._

_Così li vedi ogni mattina  
quando su te sola ti pieghi  
nello specchio. O cara speranza,  
quel giorno sapremo anche noi  
che sei la vita e sei il nulla.  
Per tutti la morte ha uno sguardo._

_Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi.  
Sarà come smettere un vizio,  
come vedere nello specchio  
riemergere un viso morto,  
come ascoltare un labbro chiuso.  
Scenderemo nel gorgo muti._

CESARE PAVESE

Una specie di febbre serpeggiava lungo i nervi di Nadia, raccogliendosi in un dolore al cervello. La carezza fresca della veste da camera acuiva quell’agitazione diffusa.

Era distesa supina sotto le cortine del letto. Le sembrava di galleggiare sulla mollezza delle coltri, senza volontà o direzione. Tutte le sue energie e la sua mente erano consumate dalla sua febbre.

Poche ore prima, si trovava nei giardini del palazzo comitale di Vesuvia. La fresca sera estiva era posata sui salici, sulle siepi e sulle rose. Sembrava tutto in perfetta pace. Solo la luna non si vedeva.

La notte dopo, quel giardino sarebbe stato decorato e illuminato per la Mascherata: una festa che avrebbe coinvolto la città intera per più giorni. Era nata come compleanno del suo defunto marito, il conte Lucio. Ma lei ne aveva spostato la data e ne aveva fatto la _sua_ festa. Sarebbe stato il suo ritorno in grande stile alla vita pubblica, dopo anni d’invisibilità per motivi di salute. Solo una macchia c’era su tutto quello.

Lucio era stato assassinato in circostanze misteriose, sei anni prima. I magistrati che affiancavano la contessa erano unanimi nel dire che l’omicida era il dottor Julian Devorak, medico di corte all’epoca dei fatti. Ma non c’erano prove, al di là di una confessione di cui l’unico testimone era il console Valerius.

Da quando Nadia Satrinava di Vesuvia aveva ripreso in mano le redini della propria vita, il suo pensiero fisso era stato ritrovare il dottore fuggitivo e assicurarlo alla giustizia. Avrebbe introdotto una forma di processo più equa e accurata appositamente per il caso. Se l’uomo fosse stato trovato colpevole, la condanna sarebbe stata certa: impiccagione.

Su quello meditava Nadia nel giardino e sul fatto che fosse stato impossibile rintracciare l’accusato. La Mascherata si sarebbe aperta con un insuccesso in più per lei - ma con un’amarezza di meno.

Le sue malinconiche meditazioni erano state interrotte da un rumore di ferraglia e da quello di passi frettolosi.

Lungo il labirinto di siepi, correvano due guardie - il suono metallico proveniva dalle loro armature. Davanti a loro, procedeva un uomo alto e sottile, avvolto in una cappa nera che lo accomunava alle ombre. Nadia aveva percepito i suoi capelli rossi in disordine, quel ciuffo che copriva l’occhio destro, il profilo pallido e ossuto - e si era raggelata di colpo.

Aveva diffuso troppe volte per Vesuvia i manifesti recanti quel volto per non riconoscerlo.

«Eccomi!»

Il dottor Julian Devorak si era lanciato senza esitazioni in direzione della contessa e si era inginocchiato ai suoi piedi - più con la grazia del teatrante che con la sottomissione della resa.

«La Sua ricerca è finita, Milady. I… i rimorsi mi perseguitavano. Finalmente, sono qui per pagare il mio debito con la giustizia».

C’era qualcosa di enfatico e studiato in quel discorso; Nadia non ne fu minimamente commossa. Ma tremolava, nell’occhio grigio di Julian, un certo riverbero d’acqua. Il sorriso canagliesco sulle sue labbra - appena tinte d’una rosea vita - sembrava oscillare sotto il peso d’un’emozione rattenuta. Nel contegno del dottor Devorak, era scritto un sentimento che non arrivava alle sue parole: più che un rimorso, era la supplica d’una grazia straordinaria.

Pur se affilato come quello d’un uccello, il volto liscio e cereo di Julian - da quell’angolazione - acquistava un’estenuata dolcezza. I capelli, in grappoli di rosse onde, gli lambivano il collo con languore. L’occhio destro, oltre che dal ciuffo, era coperto da una pezzuola. Nadia non ricordava cosa gli fosse successo, ma sentiva che quell’incidente al volto di Julian era legato a una tragedia che riguardava anche lei… qualcosa che lei avrebbe dovuto impedire.

Tutto quello - insieme alle lunghe gambe genuflesse e ai palmi guantati tesi in segno di resa - rendeva la scena di supplica piena di tacita potenza. L’occhio sinistro di Julian, incavato e velato da ombre scure, s’infiggeva nelle iridi vermiglie della contessa, stillando nelle profondità di lei.

Le guardie erano rimaste vigili e ferme a pochi passi dai due, con le lance puntate. Il loro contegno attendeva gli ordini della signora. A Nadia, non era rimasto che ingiungere l’arresto.

Ora, era sola nel buio della camera, con la scena di poco prima ancora conficcata nel petto e nei pensieri. I suoi lunghi capelli color tramonto si distendevano come serpi sui cuscini. La sua seminudità sembrava scoprirle finanche i nervi. Un sudore innaturale intrideva la sua fronte bruna, spogliata dai gioielli.

Provò a calare le lunghe ciglia sugli occhi e subito si riscosse. Quel buio, così nero finché le sue palpebre erano aperte, s’animava di giostre di fantasmi, non appena cercava di prendere sonno. Le appariva Julian in cella, drammatico ed etereo nelle viscere del carcere, o quasi adorante nella supplica in giardino. Quella figura fragile ed esaltata, così lontana dal suo animo incrollabile e pragmatico, strideva al contatto con esso come un archetto sulle corde di un violino.

La voce del prigioniero, che le era sembrata fastidiosamente teatrale dal vivo, si arricchiva di toni vibranti e vellutati in quel ricordo solitario. L’emozione che luccicava nel suo occhio affusolato le sembrava ora più ardente.

Quasi insensibilmente, le lunghe e belle dita di Nadia, sgravate dal peso degli anelli, cominciarono a percorrere il suo ventre in una lunga carezza.

Quel fantasma di Julian che aleggiava nelle sue tenebre cominciò ad assumere un corpo, una concretezza quasi dolorosa. La donna desiderò sentire la stretta di quelle braccia, poggiare il capo su quel petto così solido e rassicurante, pur nella sua magrezza. Avrebbe voluto osare una tenerezza materna a lei sconosciuta, coccolare sul proprio cuore quella testa rossa, rigogliosa e ribelle.

Il sussulto di Nadia fu elettrico, quando la sua mano arrivò a sfiorarle il pube.

Le sue dita cominciarono - con calma, sempre meno incerte - a eseguire la musica che i suoi pensieri andavano scrivendo, come quando suonava l’organo nella quiete aristocratica del salotto.

Le note piene si alternavano a quelle tenui, il ritmo rapido a quello disteso, disegnando un filo articolato ma continuo. L’immagine del prigioniero sembrava nutrirsi di quella musica silenziosa, chiederle di non smettere.

I sospiri di Nadia si fecero più fitti, le sue dita più febbrili. I suoi pensieri salivano in un crescendo di oscenità e disperata dolcezza. L’ultima, trionfante nota si librò dai petali della sua vulva, irrorandole le dita.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La contessa era livida. Il senso di assurdità le stringeva lo stomaco in una morsa. A tutto quello, si mescolava un’angoscia liquida, gorgogliante nella gola e negli occhi.

Il processo a Julian si era appena concluso. I fatti erano stati esposti alla cittadinanza di Vesuvia, nel Colosseo - luogo di spettacoli feroci quando Lucio era in vita, era stato riconvertito in tribunale da Nadia. La folla stessa era la giuria.

Quella mattina, la contessa era serena. Il quadro ricostruito durante le indagini era tale da scagionare il dottor Devorak a qualsiasi occhio ragionevole. Il suo nome sarebbe stato ripulito; avrebbe potuto ricominciare a vivere serenamente. Le l’avrebbe invitato spesso a prendere il tè a palazzo… magari, sarebbero entrati in confidenza… La tranquillità di Nadia, al pensiero, si tingeva di colori eccitanti.

Ma là, davanti ai vesuviani e alla tribuna del pretore, lo stesso Julian aveva mandato in frantumi quel felice quadro. Aveva insistito, contro ogni evidenza, di essere lui l’assassino: lui e lui solo. Questo aveva oltremodo confuso la giuria, che aveva emesso un verdetto incerto. Il pretore - che, come tutta la corte, era ansioso di trovare quel capro espiatorio - era stato ben contento di far pendere la bilancia dalla parte della colpevolezza. Il dottor Devorak era stato così ricondotto nella sua cella, nei sotterranei del Colosseo. Di lì a qualche ora, ne sarebbe uscito solo per salire sulla forca.

Era proprio nelle carceri che Nadia si stava recando in quel momento. Cercava di non far trasparire troppa fretta dai propri passi.

I sotterranei del Colosseo erano stati concepiti per ospitare belve e gladiatori, prima degli spettacoli nell’arena. Dopo la morte di Lucio e la fine di quei sanguinari divertimenti, buona parte dei locali era stata chiusa; altri erano stati convertiti in celle. Ma questo non aveva cancellato la trista impressione, nel discendere in quel labirinto privo di qualsivoglia luce naturale. Quel luogo non era pensato per detenzioni lunghe. Nadia cercò di scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione d’aria morta, mentre chiedeva alla guardia di lasciarla accedere alla cella di Julian.

L’unica torcia appesa alla pietra delle pareti ansimava per la scarsità d’ossigeno. Lo stesso respiro della contessa si fece più corto e attento.

Pur essendo quella una splendente giornata estiva, laggiù la frescura era intatta. Le spalle e le braccia scoperte di Nadia rabbrividirono.

Julian era mollemente disteso sulla cuccetta. La catena al suo polso non gli avrebbe mai permesso di raggiungere la porta, ma era abbastanza lunga da consentirgli di percorrere tutta la stanza. La cosa, comunque, non sembrava interessargli, al momento.

Era abbandonato a una serenità che sapeva di trasognato. Con un braccio ripiegato sotto la testa, lasciava vagare il proprio sguardo monocolo sulla volta del soffitto. L’attenzione di Nadia indugiò su quelle membra distese, come per imprimersele bene nella memoria… ora che il fantasma della sua notte stava per divenire un fantasma per sempre. Ogni sfumatura di quella pelle traslucida, ogni onda dei capelli di rame le trasmettevano una piccola scossa elettrica e dolorosa.

«Salve, Milady!» la salutò Julian, accorgendosi di lei. Si levò a sedere sull’orlo della cuccetta. Sul suo volto ossuto, si rimescolavano la sorpresa, la soggezione - e quella tristezza che lo intrideva fino in fondo.

«In… in cosa posso servirLa?» tentò l’uomo, abbozzando un sorriso cortese.

«L’unico modo in cui Lei avrebbe potuto servirmi sarebbe stato dire la verità. Ma, ormai, è troppo tardi». La voce profonda e vellutata di Nadia risuonò d’un’amarezza inedita.

«La verità? È _quella_ » ribatté Julian. Il suo sorriso d’indifferenza colpì la contessa come un pugno.

«Io sono un assassino e, per questo, dovrò morire fra poche ore».

«Non mi prenda in giro, dottore!» esplose la donna. L’altro ebbe quantomeno il buongusto di sussultare. «Ha sentito anche Lei l’esposizione dei fatti. Non è matematicamente possibile che sia stato Lei a uccidere mio marito, quella sera. Non conta quello che pensa di Lei metà dei vesuviani. Non conta quello che Lei pensa di se stesso…»

Nadia si stupì della veemenza con cui quel discorso le era uscito. Julian medesimo ne pareva scosso. Poi, la sua plumbea rassegnazione tornò.

«Milady, mi creda… sono seriamente dispiaciuto per il dolore che Le sto provocando. Sconterò anche questo, fra poco. Ma non ci sarà mezzo per farmi ritrattare la mia confessione. Neanche sotto tortura».

«Davvero?» replicò Nadia, tagliente. «Potremmo verificarlo ora. La guardia che è qui fuori sarebbe fin troppo pronta ad eseguire».

L’occhio grigio di Julian fu attraversato da un lampo di terrore - ma solo per un attimo. Nemmeno la paura sembrava restituirgli una durevole vitalità.

«Lei… Lei è stanco di vivere… non è così?» crollò Nadia. La sua voce crocchiò come vetro.

Julian tacque. Sul suo profilo aquilino ed esangue, calò di colpo tutto il peso di un’inconfessata melancolia. Con uno sguardo lanciato dalla greve palpebra, confermò le parole di Nadia.

«Ma non ha forse qualcuno che teme d’abbandonare? Amici, una famiglia… qualcuno che tiene alla Sua vita?» tentò la donna, disperatamente.

La smorfia di dolore che piegò quelle labbra pallide e morbide le trapassò il cuore.

«Amici?» mormorò il prigioniero, con voce roca. «Un’amnesia me li ha fatti perdere. Famiglia? Ho perso i miei genitori da ragazzino e l’ultima volta che ho visto mia sorella… era ancora una bambina. Colei che ci ha cresciuti merita di vivere in pace i propri ultimi anni, senza che le porti altre grane. Chiunque mi conosca a questo mondo… starà meglio senza di me».

La cruda sincerità di quelle parole, prive persino dell’inflessione teatrale di Julian, fu come una pietra. Nadia, ancora un volta, sopportò il colpo, dietro una maschera marmorea.

_No. Non è vero che_ tutti _staranno meglio senza di te._

Avrebbe voluto urlarlo.

_Non lasciarmi._

La sua solitudine, fino a quel momento gelosamente coltivata, gravò allora su di lei con tutto il carico dei suoi toni oscuri.

Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto gettarsi al collo di Julian, rovesciare l’uomo su quella cuccetta, provare a infondergli la vita a furia di baci… Invece, rimase là, nel suo solito contegno statuario che, presto, sarebbe divenuto la sua tomba in vita.

«Non… non concordo con le Sue conclusioni» fu tutto quello che Nadia disse. La sua mesta dolcezza strappò un guizzo di meraviglia al prigioniero. «Ma, se Lei è così determinato, non posso derubarLa della Sua libera decisione».

Raccolse il respiro e le forze per l’ultima parola.

«Addio».

Meccanicamente, Nadia volse le spalle a Julian. Mosse i primi passi verso la porta, con una lentezza di fato.

«Milady… Aspetti».

Lei si fermò di colpo. Si voltò.

Sulle guance sottili di Julian, aleggiava una parvenza di colore. Nel suo occhio, brillava un ultimo tizzone.

«Vorrei che Lei mi guardasse per un’ultima volta… come ha fatto poco fa» fu la sua trasognata preghiera.

«E… come L’ho guardata?» mormorò Nadia, interdetta.

Il volto di Julian si aprì in un’espressione incredibile, estatica e febbrile, come se contemplasse un rosso paradiso:

«Con gli occhi della morte».


End file.
